9 Years into the Future
by FreeMoment
Summary: EDITING! PLEASE READ PROFILE FOR MORE INFO! FIRST TEN CHAPTERS EDITED!
1. The Mirror in the Attic

9 Years into the Future

Chapter 1: The Mirror in the Attic

---

_The idea of setting this story in the future was inspired by another fan fiction I read a very, very long time ago. And I can't seem to find it again._

_---_

It was spring vacation time at Alfea, and Bloom wanted to spend the time she had off with her parents. But when spring break is only a week long, the other Winx girls didn't plan on visiting their home planets. Instead, they planned to tag along with Bloom.

The next day, the day marking the start of their little spring break, Bloom, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Stella, and Layla set off to Earth. They spent the first day with Bloom giving the girls a tour of her hometown, Gardenia. Their first day on Earth was pure fun.

It wasn't until the next morning that Bloom's mother, Vanessa, would give Bloom a certain job that would begin a very large, very dangerous turn of events.

The girls had just set down for breakfast when Vanessa entered the kitchen, carrying a dusty pile of old books.

"Bloom," She called the attention of her daughter. "I need you to do a job for me."

"Okay, what is it?" Bloom asked, swallowing a bite of her cereal.

"Well, I was looking around in the house for my old cooking books—and I was looking everywhere—but I couldn't find them."

"But you _did _find them, right? You're holding them, aren't you?" Bloom asked, pointing to the stack of books Vanessa had in her arms.

"Yes. And guess where they were?"

"Uhmm…I give up."

"The attic."

"The attic?" Bloom repeated. "No one's been in there since forever."

"I know. It was the last place I looked, and I have no idea how it got there."

"Weird. So what's the job you want me to do?"

"Well, I don't think I have to tell you that the attic was a complete mess..."

Bloom frowned. "I don't like where this is going."

"I have a very important event at the flower shop today, and I need you to clean the attic." Vanessa finished.

"Ugh." Bloom slapped her forehead.

Vanessa smiled apologetically. "Please, Bloom? I know you want to show your friends around, but you can have the attic cleaned in minutes with magic, can't you?"

Bloom shook her head. "Miss. Grizelda told us before we left that we shouldn't us our magic on Earth."

"I'll help you, Bloom." Flora offered. The girls were silently eating their breakfast until now.

"Me, too." Musa said.

"And me!" Stella said, smiling.

"I'd be happy to help." Tecna said.

"We'll _all_ help." Layla laughed.

"Oh, that's great! Thank you, girls!" Vanessa beamed. She looked down at her watch. "I need to get going, but I'll see you girls tonight and cook you a special dinner!" She winked.

"Sounds great, mom!" Bloom smiled.

"Bye, girls!" Vanessa left the kitchen.

"Well, we should hurry and finish breakfast." Flora said.

"Yeah," Bloom agreed. "So we can hurry and finish cleaning the attic."

Fifteen minutes later, Bloom led them up to the attic. The light was still on and the door was still open from when Vanessa was inside. Bloom was the first to go in.

"Yikes! Mom was right, this place _is _a mess!"

The small room was practically _covered_ in dust. Cobwebs sheltered every corner and gap. Boxes that had fallen off the few shelves in the room spilled its contents on the floor.

"Ew…" Stella looked around. "_This_ is your attic?"

"Yeah." Bloom said. "I don't even know where to begin."

Flora picked up a broom that was leaning outside the door; Vanessa must have left it for them, along with other cleaning materials.

"This will take forever to clean." She sighed.

"No use moaning about it now." Tecna shrugged.

"Yeah, we should just split the work." Musa recommended.

"Okay. Layla and Musa, you guys can sweep and dust. Stella and I will take the stuff on the floor and put them where they're supposed to be. And Flora and Tecna, you two can throw away all the old and broken things." Bloom said.

"Got it!" The girls got to work.

After two and a half hours of working, the girls had cleared all of the dust, and put away half of the objects that were on the floor. The shelves were wiped and the wallpaper was now proudly displaying its flowery design.

Bloom took an old and worn out Grandfather clock off the wall and moved it toward the pile of things to be thrown away. When she turned back, she gasped.

"What? What happened?" The other girls asked her.

There, leaned against the wall Bloom had _just_ removed the clock from, was a long, wide mirror.

"Wh-Where did this mirror come from?" Bloom asked, stunned.

"What are you talking about, Bloom?" asked Tecna.

"This mirror, it just—came out of nowhere!"

"How is that possible?"

"Are you sure it wasn't there before Bloom?" Flora asked.

"Yes, I'm positive!" Bloom insisted.

Bloom touched the mirror with one hand. The mirror, acting like it was water, swirled at her touch, and turned white. Bloom gasped and snatched her hand back.

The other girls watched the mirror, mesmerized.

The mirror cleared to show a picture of a red-haired blue-eyed woman in her 20's.

**To be continued…**

_**Okay, well, I think that was good! :D**_

_**I also think I edited **_**a lot **_**more than I intended. xD**_

_**But at least I made it longer by…3/4 of a page. X) Anyway, I hope I made it better, and not worse! :D **_

_**This only took me and two hours to edit, so I should have the next one done soon! :D Oh, and I think I'll also be changing the chapter titles. Not by much, just word replacing. :)**_

_**Well, see you in chapter 2!! xD**_

_**FreeMoment**_

_**P.S – By the way, I want to thank those of you who are reading this for the first time. I realize this can be a little confusing. Please check my profile for more information! :D**_

_**Oh, and since I am editing, I will be able to reply to some reviews about this story only. :)**__** But I'll only pick two questions per chapter, so make it a good one!! :D**_


	2. Forced Through Time

9 Years into the Future

Chapter 2: Forced Through Time

---

_Bloom touched the mirror with one hand. The mirror, acting like it was water, swirled at her touch, and turned white. Bloom gasped and snatched her hand back._

_The other girls watched the mirror, mesmerized._

_The mirror cleared to show a picture of a red-haired blue-eyed woman in her 20's._

---

"Whoa." Bloom's eyes widened.

"Who is that?" Stella asked.

Musa shook her head. "I don't know."

"But it can't be…" Flora whispered.

"It's not possible." Tecna said.

"But it looks like…"

"Me?" Bloom interrupted Layla. "It looks like…me?"

"This is no ordinary mirror. It has to be some kind of magic." said Flora.

"Is it dark, Flora?" Musa asked her.

"No, it doesn't _feel_ dark."

"You're right." Tecna stepped up toward the mirror. "In fact, I recognize this energy it's giving off."

"You do?" Bloom asked.

"Yes…It's giving off the same kind of energy I give off when I transport!"

"So it's…a portal?" Stella asked.

Tecna nodded.

"A portal…" Bloom repeated thoughtfully. "You think I could..." Bloom reached for the mirror again with one hand and pressed it against the glass. Slowly, her older image faded to white, and Bloom's hand disappeared through the portal. Bloom gasped and pulled her hand out.

"It _is_ a portal." She said.

"Okay, so where exactly did this portal come from?" asked Stella.

"It just…appeared. Out of nowhere." Bloom tried to explain.

"Then that has to be some kind of sign." Musa said.

"Maybe some one's trying to contact you?" Layla suggested.

"But who would do that with a portal?" Tecna asked.

"Maybe it's fate. Bloom, maybe you're meant to go in through the portal. I don't think it's dangerous." Flora said.

"I'm not sure what to think." Stella sighed, dramatically.

Bloom placed her hand against the glass, and it once again showed her older self. She stared at her grown-up face and thought hard about what she should do.

"Guys, I think I should go through..." she said.

"Bloom—wait." Tecna put both her hands in front of her, gesturing for Bloom to not put any more pressure on her hand on the glass. "Let's stop and think. What makes you so sure that this portal is safe?"

"I'm not sure, I just have this feeling, and it's hard to explain." Bloom said. "It's like…" She struggled to find the right words. "It's like somebody familiar is right on the other side, and they need my help. It's just a feeling. A really familiar feeling."

"'Somebody familiar?'" Tecna repeated.

"Yeah…"

Bloom pressed her hand against the mirror again, and her older self vanished and her hand disappeared behind the portal. And so did the feeling of familiarity. The whiteness of the mirror left as quickly as it came, and the portal closed up. Filling with panic now, Bloom tried to pull away but her hand wouldn't budge.

"Oh, no." Bloom looked back at her friends who were anxiously looking back at her. "Guys, I'm stu—"

But before she could finish the mirror suddenly lit up and she felt something—or someone—close around her hand that was still through the mirror, and pull the rest of her through. There was a blinding light and Bloom had vanished.

"Where'd she go?" Stella asked, franticly.

"I felt another presence at the portal. Someone from the other side of it must have pulled her through." said Flora, worry clearly etched in her voice.

"What are we gonna do?" Musa asked. She sounded just as worried as Flora.

"It's obvious isn't it?" said Tecna, calmly. "Flora was right. Someone on the other side of this portal _was_ trying to contact Bloom. Showing her an older version of herself when she touched it must have been their way of saying that they mean no harm."

Tecna walked up to the mirror and placed her hand gently against the glass, getting exactly what she expected. An older image of herself showed.

"And whoever it is, they want us to go through as well." she finished.

**To be continued…**

_**Yay! Two chapters edited in one day!! Whoo!! xDD**_

_**I actually added some stuff here and there, besides replacing words and sentences. :3 And it's half a page longer! :D**_

_**Anyway, that's enough writing for one day! XD Friday or Saturday I'll have another one or two up. I'll probably slow down as the chapters get longer. X)**_

_**But I forgot how much I missed writing. And it sure is a change from what I usually write nowadays. :)**_

_**I really need to watch the first season of the Winx Club again. O__O**_

_**I changed the chapter title from "Stepping into Time" from "Forced Through Time" since Bloom actually was forced. :)**_

_**Oh, and one more thing: I don't remember if Tecna can actually transport. Like I said, I need to re-watch the first season. But let's just say that under certain circumstances, she can. ;D**_

_**See you guys in the next chapter!**_

_**FreeMoment**_


	3. A Shock for Bloom

9 Years into the Future

Chapter 3: A Shock for Bloom

_Tecna walked up to the mirror and placed her hand gently against the glass, getting exactly what she expected. An older image of herself showed._

"_And whoever it is, they want us to go through as well." she finished._

"What!" cried Stella. "I _do not_ want to go through there!"

"Stella! Bloom's in there! We have to go." Flora told Stella.

Stella moaned. "I know, I know! I know we have to go in after Bloom, but how do you know it's safe?"

"We don't." Tecna sighed. "But do you have any other ideas?"

Stella hesitated. "…No. You're right, Tecna. Come on, girls!"

"Right. I'm going in." said Tecna.

"Okay, but hold up, Tecna." Flora said. "I think that it's best if we all go together. I mean, if we don't, then we might get separated."

"You're right." Tecna agreed.

"Alright, let's do it." Musa said.

The Winx girls all surrounded the portal and all gently placed their hands on the glass. The mirror swirled and showed the older image of the girls. Then they all put some pressure on the glass and this time, the portal had no trouble lighting up and letting the girl's hands slip through.

The girls clasped their free hands with each other and together, they went through the portal.

* * *

Bloom tumbled out of the portal and landed with a soft thump on a stone ground. She looked up to see who—or what—it was that had pulled her in and she saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Bloom stared at him with disbelief.

"Sky?"

**To be continued…**

_**Oh-kay! **_**:D**_** The third chapter has been edited! **_

_**Wow, it's only one word over a page. This chapter just barely made two pages. **_**XD**

_**So I think editing it made it shorter this time**_**. :P**

_**Well, the next chapter **_**should **_**be edited and posted later this week, but I make no promises. **_**:3**

_**See you next time! **_**:D**

_**FreeMoment**_


	4. An Unforeseen Future

9 Years into the Future

Chapter 4: An Unforeseen Future

_Bloom tumbled out of the portal and landed with a soft thump on a stone ground. She looked up to see who—or what—it was that had pulled her in and she saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes._

_Bloom stared at him with disbelief._

"_Sky?"_

Sky smiled at her.

"Hey Bloom, you alright?"

He offered his hand to her.

Bloom took it and was helped up to her feet. She noticed something was different about Sky.

_Did he get taller?_ Bloom thought, taking a good look at him. He wasn't just taller. He was more muscular, and his hair had grown just enough to pull back into a very short ponytail at the nape of his neck. The front part of his hair still hung loose and framed his face.

"Sky, you look..."

"Older?"

Bloom nodded. "Yeah, that would explain it."

"It's because we're not in your time. I've brought you to the future."

* * *

The rest of the winx girls landed with a thump on a grassy floor.

"So, where's Bloom?" Stella asked as she got up.

Tecna got up and said "Well, she should be here."

"What if Bloom ran into some kind of trouble?" Musa asked.

"Then she could be anywhere." Tecna replied.

"Isn't there a way for you to track her?" Flora asked.

"No, we will have to find her on our own." Tecna replied. "But I _can_ figure out where we are."

Tecna pulled out a small device from her back pocket. It was shaped like a remote control. It had a screen on the front, a speaker, and two small buttons, one red, one green. She pushed the red button and said, "Find our location."

* * *

"The future?" Bloom asked.

Bloom finally looked around her. She and Sky were standing in a black stone courtyard. The gray buildings were tall, and looked as if no one had been inside for years. In the center of the courtyard was a squared fountain. The water had long stopped running and on each corner was a statue of a person screaming in pain. Everywhere was giving off a dark feeling. It made Bloom feel uncomfortable.

"But…_where_ in the future?"

Sky's smiling face fell.

"This is Magix." He said, sadly.

"What? _This_ is Magix? But...Sky, what happened?"

"What do you think happened, Bloom?"

Bloom sighed.

"The Trix." she answered.

Sky nodded.

"What about the others?" Bloom asked.

" Well, if you mean, Brandon, Riven, Helia, and Timmy, they're all safe."

"What about the girls?"

"Well, if the portal worked right, they should be here, too. Why don't we go look for them. The portal was malfunctioning, so it might have dropped them off someplace else."

The older Sky took Bloom's hand and started leading her away from the courtyard.

"But Sky, I still have questions. Why did you bring me here? How did the Trix get the power to do all this? What about Alfea? Red Fountain? And all the teachers and fairies and specialists?"

"They'll all be answered soon, Bloom. Come on."

**To be continued...**

_**Yay, finally I'm all done! xD**_

_**This time I took out some parts and added some. But still nothing major. :3**_

_**And if you'd like to see the picture I based the fountain on, it's on my profile.**_

_**So yeah, make sure you check my profile for future updates, too. :D**_

_**See ya! **_

_**FreeMoment **_


	5. The Portal

9 Years into the Future

Chapter 5: The Portal

_Tecna pulled out a small device from her back pocket. It was shaped like a remote control. It had a screen on the front, a speaker, and two small buttons, one red, one green. She pushed the red button and said, "Find our location."_

"So where are we, Tecna?" Musa asked her.

Tecna frowned a little. She looked around.

"What's wrong, Tecna?" Flora asked.

"That's strange…" Tecna said thoughtfully, not hearing her friend's concerns.

"Tecna! Do you know where we are or is that _thing_ broken?"

Whether it was Stella's loud voice that made Tecna finally respond, or the very thought of one of her technologies having a malfunction, the effect was the same. Tecna turned her head sharply at Stella.

"No, of course it's not broken. This is the most advanced piece of technology I posses!"

"So then where are we?" Stella repeated, hands on her hips.

"According to this," Tecna held up her device. "We are around the premises of Alfea."

* * *

"Sky, where are you taking me?" Bloom asked.

Sky hesitated before answering. "No where I haven't taken you before."

Suddenly, Sky stopped walking in front of a run down antique shop.

"The Trix almost passed by this store. They hit it, but luckily, they missed the most important part." Sky said.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

Sky turned his head to look at her. "Remember that day when students at Alfea and Red Fountain had the day off from classes because the teachers were holding a meeting?"

"Yeah…"

"The meeting was to discuss a spell where the headmasters could hide the schools in case of an emergency. They were contemplating on a location for a portal that would take someone to the hidden schools, if it were ever required."

"And _this_ is it?" Bloom asked, staring at the old, damaged shop.

"Yes." Sky replied. "But then, not exactly."

When Sky saw the confused look on Bloom's face, he continued. "To see what I mean, try hitting the exact center of the shop."

Bloom's expression did not change. Her head was full of doubts.

"Hey," Sky said gently. "I would never steer you wrong."

Bloom nodded, her mind slightly eased. _This is _Sky_ after all, _she thought. She went into her Winx form and shot a fireball at the epicenter of the old antique shop.

As she shifted back into her normal form, Bloom expected her blast to eradicate the shop. It took her completely by surprise when it instead absorbed her attack into its brown, matte doors.

"Now watch." Sky said, standing beside her.

Bloom could do nothing but watch in amazement as the shop magically split in two down the middle and glided apart to reveal a black alley.

"Come on." Sky started to head in.

Bloom held back. The alley did not look very inviting.

"Bloom, what's wrong?" Sky asked, when he noticed she wasn't behind him.

The question came to Bloom so suddenly, she wondered why it hadn't occurred to her before.

"Why do we need a portal? Is Alfea all right?" She voiced her deepest fear at the moment. "It's not…gone?"

"Now's not a good time to answer questions, Bloom." Sky replied, looking tired. "But I promise, Red Fountain is just past that door, and when we get there, I'll answer any question you have."

Bloom nodded sadly, not missing how he had left out any mention of Alfea. She stepped up next to him and peered into the alley. At the end, there was a bright light. _That's the door Sky mentioned_, Bloom thought. Now reassured, she and Sky walked together through the black alley and as soon as they passed the shining white door, a short flash of gold (similar to a camera flash,) blinded them both.

Once her vision cleared, and Bloom got a good look at her surroundings, she asked Sky, "Where are we?"

They were at an immense field that seemed to extend beyond the horizon. The sight would normally have comforted Bloom if it were not for the dead plants scattered everywhere that would have made Flora cry.

"Exactly where we want to be." Sky replied.

_I wish he would stop avoiding my questions_, Bloom thought.

As if reading her mind (which was impossible,) Sky looked at her sympathetically. "We're almost there, Bloom. Just bear with me."

She nodded, and looking ahead, she gasped.

Fog was quickly looming in. Soon it was all around them, and Sky grabbed Bloom's hand just before it swallowed them, leaving their sight completely blurred.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked, gripping Sky's hand.

"Don't worry, it's supposed to happen." Sky said, referring to the fog.

Bloom had an extreme urge to ask, _But why?_ However, she knew she wouldn't get an answer, so she kept quiet.

"This way." Sky said, leading Bloom forward. "This place is tricky. If you don't know your way around you could get seriously lost. And you do _not_ want to get lost here. You'll be looking for an exit for the rest of your life. Make sure you don't let go of my hand, Bloom."

She did not intend to. And soon after, Bloom found herself getting dizzy with all the turns and right angles Sky was making as he lead her in, hopefully, the right direction. _No one,_ she figured, _could _guess_ which way to go in this foggy maze._

Suddenly, Sky stopped, and as Bloom could not see properly, she bumped right into him.

"Ow! Sorry, Sky. What happ—"

"Shh…we have company." He whispered.

And when Bloom squinted her eyes, she did indeed see four silhouette figures approaching.

* * *

"What?" The other Winx girls finally acknowledged their surroundings and looked around, frantically searching for their school.

It was nowhere in sight.

What they did see was a vast field that looked like there was no end to it. The only landmarks were the occasional dead tree place here and there. Flora sighed sadly at the sight of dead nature.

"I hate to tell you this, Tec, but I think that thing really is busted." Musa said, after the school could not be found.

"Nonsense." Tecna rebuked.

"Well, then where's the school?" Stella asked, exasperated.

"All right, I'll prove to you that my device is working." Tecna spoke into the small speaker on her device. "Track Alfea."

**To be continued…**

_**Wow! Finally done with this chapter, huh? **_**XD**_** Sorry it took a long time, school is killing me! –sigh-**_

_**Anyway, I added and took away a lot of stuff this time and it came out to almost two pages.**_

_**I had really started writing this chapter months ago, but I never got a chance to finish it. So I decided I might as well do something while I was not learning in math. **_**:3**_** It's a waste of an hour if you ask me, anyway. **_**XD**

_**I'm working on chapter 6 right now, but I do not know when it will be up. **_**:3**_** Sowry. I have big plans for this story though…oops, I've said too much. **_**UvU**

_**Ahem. Well, I hope some people are reading this…but oh well, I like revising. **_**:D**

_**Reviews would be nice, though. **_**X3**

_**See you I the next chapter! Oh, and don't forget to check for updates on this story on my profile. I'll be letting you know when I plan to update and how I'm doing and stuff. **_**:3**

_**Bye!**_

_**FreeMoment**_


	6. A Tragic Disaster

9 Years into the Future

Chapter 6: A Tragic Disaster

_"All right, I'll prove to you that my device is working." Tecna spoke into the small speaker on her device. "Track Alfea."_

"How's it looking, Tecna?" Layla asked her after a moment.

"It's coming along just fine, actually." Tecna responded. "In fact, I should be getting results any-"

A long beep cut Tecna's sentence off short, and a hologram of a bright green arrow pointing south shot out of the device.

"Aha!" Tecna beamed. "There you have it! Alfea's been located!"

Tecna's triumph was short lived however, when a thick fog suddenly surrounded her and her friends, and obscuring the green arrow.

"Oh no!"

"What's happening?" Stella cried.

"It's fog, Stella." Flora explained. "I can't see a thing!"

"Neither can I." Tecna said. "I guess for now we can only go south." She put away her device.

"Everyone hold hands, we'll need to stick together." Flora said. "This isn't any ordinary fog, I don't think magic will clear it."

The girls groped around in the fog, trying to join hands with one another. Once everyone was together, they headed in the south direction, walking in a vertical line, with Tecna leading, and Layla bringing up the rear.

After walking for about ten minutes, the temperature began to drop.

"Oh, _brrr! _It's starting to get freezing!" Stella cried, rubbing her upper arms.

"We need to find some kind of shelter, we're not dressed to withstand this." Flora said.

"Look at that!" Layla pointed with her free hand up far ahead. Whatever it was, it was gigantic to be able to make a dark enough shadow to see in the fog. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure..." Tecna said, not being able to look at her device.

"And _I'm_ not sure if I want to find out!" Stella said, a worried look on her face.

"But we don't have a choice, the route continues south." Tecna pointed out.

And so they walked slowly, their eyes searching for any kind of unknown movement in the fog as they got closer to the mysterious shadow.

There were none, and soon enough, they arrived at the shadow.

"I still can't make it out." Stella said.

But as they stood in front of it, the fog facing them began to fade.

"It's fading..." Layla said, and she looked behind her. "And behind us...I don't believe it."

The fog behind them, or rather, the fog behind the shadow, was growing thicker.

"Strange." Tecna said. "Its almost as if the fog has a mind of its own."

"Oh _no!_ Girls, look!" There was shock and fear etched in Flora's voice.

The fog had cleared significantly, and the girls could now see themselves and their surroundings.

But more importantly, they could see what was right in front of them.

"No way..." Musa shook her head in disbelief.

"It _can't _be...!" Stella covered he face.

Before them was their school, completely destroyed. Half the school was complete rubble, nothing left but a colossal pile of debris. The other half (the half, they noticed, was where their dorms were located) was just barely standing. Windows were smashed in, walls were torn down, and, courtesy of Icy, the headmaster's room was frozen over and blasted apart.

The sight was unbearable.

* * *

Sky let out the breath he'd been holding. _Oh, it's just them,_ he thought. He called out to the approaching figures, waving his free hand. "Guys! Over here!"

"Sky, who are they?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, you'll know them when you see them."

The four figures appeared to be waving at them.

"Meet you over there!" Sky called out again.

The four figures gestured that they heard and understood and turned and walked in the other direction.

"Come on, Bloom. This way." Sky continued walking.

Bloom had many questions, but she kept them silent, knowing they wouldn't be answered. _I can trust Sky, wherever he's taking me, _she thought.

Soon, they came up to a huge shadow in the fog. They stood before it.

"Sky...?" Bloom looked at him skeptically.

"Wait for it."

Just as Sky said it, the fog began to clear, except for the areas behind the shadow.

Bloom was amazed at the phenomena until the fog was cleared, and she saw what it was that had made the shadow.

"_No!_" She gasped. She stared at the remains of what looked like Alfea. Against her will, tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

_"Sky!" _She said his name in a way that desperately asked him; _it's not true, is it?_

But Sky's pained expression and his refusal to look her in the eye denied any hope.

Tears freely ran down her cheeks. "No..." Bloom cried dejectedly.

"I'm so sorry, Bloom." Sky touched her shoulder. "Those witches, they were so strong...even stronger than when they stole your Dragon Fire. We tried to keep Alfea standing for as long as we could, but..." Sky couldn't think of anything else that would console her. "I'm sorry." He sighed.

Bloom sniffed, and wiped at her eyes. "I-Its okay, Sky...I don't blame you."

Sky hesitated, giving Bloom a few more moments to compose herself. Then he gently pulled her hand. "I know you want to know what happened. And I know I'm asking a lot by telling you to wait. But I promise to tell you anything and everything soon. But right now, we have to keep moving." He took a few steps forward.

Bloom nodded and followed him. There was something oddly comforting about his words. _Keep moving._ It made any qualms that still remained about Sky vanish entirely.

As they walked, the light mist that still lingered disappeared and Bloom could plainly see five figures in front of the barely standing dorm wing. Even from far away, Bloom recognized them immediately.

"How did they get here?" She gasped.

"It's complicated." Sky chuckled. "I'll tell you, but for now why don't you let them know your here? I'll wait for you."

Bloom didn't need to be told twice. She ran ahead and called out,

"Hey!"

* * *

The remaining Winx club girls stood in shock in front of their wrecked school. Tears were already forming and rolling down their cheeks.

Musa broke the shock by walking in front of the door to the dorm wing. She reached out and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"W-What are you doing, Musa?" Stella's voice was filled with sadness and fear.

"Going inside." Musa replied.

"Do you really think we should?" Flora's voice was filled to the brim with uncertainty.

As an answer, Musa turned the doorknob. Before she could push the door open, a voice called out,

"Hey!"

The girls turned around to see somebody running toward them. Even without seeing her, they would have recognized her voice in a second.

"Bloom!" They cried and ran to her.

"I'm so happy to see you girls!" Bloom managed to get out before her friends surrounded her and hugged her. When they parted, Bloom was showered with questions.

"Stop, stop!" Bloom laughed. "I'm so overwhelmed, and I want answers, too. Come on, I want to introduce you to somebody."

"Who?" Tecna asked.

Sky was waiting for them at the gate entrance.

If the situation were not so severe, Sky would have smiled humorously at the girls' stunned expressions. But right now, Sky's only smile was a sympathetic one.

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to go." He said.

**To be continued...**

_**Whoooo! **_**XD**_** Finally DONE! **_**:D**

_**Okay, this time I changed **_**a lot **_**of dialogue. **_**:/**

_**I did a lot of extra work on this one, but it's still the same...basically...**_

_**I don't know, I think it's better now... **_**:3**

_**Well...that didn't take **_**too**_** long... **_**xD**

_**Okay, I'll see you in the next edited chapter! **_**:D**

_**FreeMoment**_


	7. I Know This Place

9 Years into the Future

Chapter 7: I Know This Place…

_Sky was waiting for them at the gate entrance._

_"I'll explain later, but right now we have to go." He said._

"Go where?" Tecna asked.

"Bloom, what's going on?" Musa asked.

"Just follow me." Sky said. "And stay close, you don't want to get lost in this fog."

They started to walk with Sky in the lead. They made sure that they stayed close together.

They walked in what seemed like forever. Sky led them through the fog in more sharp turns and zig-zags than ever before. Suddenly, he stopped. The four figures Bloom and Sky had encountered earlier stood ahead of them.

"Sky?" Bloom stepped out from behind him. "What's wrong?"

Sky let go of her hand. "Nothing. We're here."

As he spoke, the fog swirled around them. The sudden cold air whipping around them made the girls shiver, but Sky appeared to be used to it. Like the last time, only the area around them was clear of the fog, and everywhere else was completely obscured. What was different, was that the area clear of the fog was much more immense. The area was a vast field, with nothing in sight but grass for miles.

"Well," Sky said. "Look who's here."

The girls stood shocked at the sight of other four Red Fountain boys, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, and Helia, clear as day.

_I had a feeling they'd be here too… _Bloom thought.

"Hi, girls." Brandon said. "Glad you could make it."

"No time." Timmy said. "Sky, the illusion spell."

"Right." Sky nodded. He turned back to the girls. "Right now there's an illusion placed on this area. We had it in place for extra protection. We don't have much time, and we need to get to our hideout. Can you girls lift the illusion?"

Despite feeling hurt, confused, and more than slightly helpless, the girls could manage the simple task of lifting an illusion. Tecna volunteered to do it. She stood in front of the group and stretched her hands out in front of her. She focused her magic to flow through her body and out of her fingertips. Neon green light shone and a pixilated dome covered the entire area. Tecna crossed her hands, gripped her hands into fists, making the dome shake. Then she whipped her arms apart, and the dome burst. Millions of bright green shards of light fell everywhere. The illusion was lifted.

And Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery was revealed. Although the picture of Red Fountain the girls had in their heads was nothing compared to what was in front of them. Red Fountain's former glory had vanished. The school still floated, but windows were smashed it, the walls were tainted black, the water had long ago stopped flowing, and the roof was completely torn off, replaced by makeshift boards and tarps. Even though it stood upright, it was still broken, much like Alfea was.

"We meant to fix the roof." Sky said. "There's just never been much time."

"There's no time _now_." Timmy said. "Everyone inside!" He ushered everyone through the doors. He held Tecna back. "I need you to replace the illusion spell exactly the way it was before."

It was weird, seeing Timmy this way, it was like he was a completely different person. Tecna had seen Timmy no more than a week ago and he would never have been able to command everyone like he just did. She stretched her hands before her again and let the magic flow once more, this time, to reverse her former spell. She imagined in her head what she wanted to happen. The light shimmered around the whole area, swirling around and around. The illusion materialized.

"Good." Timmy nodded in approval. "Come on." He held the door open for her. Once she was through, he closed the door shut, and they were surrounded by darkness.

"What happened?" Tecna searched her pockets for her device to use as a flashlight.

"No outside technology will work in here." Timmy's voice said from behind her. "It's programmed that way for security. Just start walking straight, I'll lead you."

She began walking, with Timmy behind her holding her elbow, steering her the right way. Soon she heard the voices of the others as they started to catch up to them.

"Where's Tecna?" She heard Musa ask.

"Timmy had her stay behind and replace the illusion spell. They'll catch up." A male's voice replied. It sounded like Riven.

"We're here." Timmy called out.

"Timmy? Tecna? Good, we're all here." Sky said. There was a loud _clank_ noise, like metal hitting against metal. Then a door was pushed open and light flooded in.

They all walked into the room. It looked like a computer lab. But at a closer inspection, the girls could tell that it used to be the main hall of Red Fountain.

"Timmy, check the cameras." Brandon said.

Timmy rushed to the nearest computer and typed rapidly at the keyboard. The several screens surrounding the computer flickered on.

"No unusual surveillance. We're good." Timmy said.

"Alright." Brandon brushed back his bangs and sighed. "That was some mission. We need a break."

"Later. Right now we have other things to attend to." Helia said.

The girls stood there stunned at everything. Older Red Fountain boys, Alfea was destroyed, Magix was a complete wreck…what else was there?

**To Be Continued...**

_**Hee hee…so it's been how many months now? :3 15? Sorry. X3**_

_**Well, I'm back, anyway. And I'll be revising the next chapter or so and having it ready in a day or two. To make it up. And after that it'll be just…three more chapters until the new one! XD**_

_**Okay, so my editing made this chapter a little bit shorter, but **_**much**_** better in my opinion. I changed a lot of things. And I inserted a new scene, with Tecna and Timmy, haha. xD**_

_**Well, until next time! :)**_

_**FreeMoment **_


	8. The Story of Depart

9 Years into the Future

Chapter 8: The Story of Depart

_The girls stood there stunned at everything. Older Red Fountain boys, Alfea was destroyed, Magix was a complete wreck…what else was there?_

"I believe you girls have some questions, right?" Sky said. "We have time now to answer them."

The girls had nothing but questions. And since they had gotten here, the pile of questions they wanted answered just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Yes." Bloom said.

"Alright. Let's all sit down first." Sky led them to a long table and gestured for them to sit. The guys came and sat as well.

"Ask away." Sky said.

"What happened to Alfea?"

"Where are we?"

"Did you send the mirror?"

"What is going on? Why are all of you older?"

"What happened to Magix?"

"Okay, stop." Sky said, holding his hand palm up. "Maybe it's best if we all start from the beginning." He took a deep breath, preparing to tell the long story.

"Right now, you are in the future. Nine years into the future to be exact. Nine years ago, you girls saved Alfea, Red Fountain, and the Realm of Magix from the three witches, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy and the Army of Decay. You were starting your next year at Alfea. Sometime between then and your second year at Alfea something happened, and it corrupted the future."

"What happened?" Musa asked.

"We aren't sure." Brandon said. "But nine years later, or in our case, just a few weeks ago, the witches came back with an army ten times as strong as the Army of Decay. They marched straight through Magix, and took over. Once they had claimed Magix, they headed for the schools."

"Wait." Layla interrupted. "If this was nine years ahead, all of us would have already graduated, right?"

Brandon nodded. "But lucky for us, on that particular day, Helia was visiting Professor Saladin when they came to Red Fountain. He alerted the rest of us and we rushed over to help."

"Maybe not so lucky." Helia sighed. Timmy clapped his shoulder sympathetically.

"And what about us?" Stella asked. "Where were we?"

"We called you girls as soon as we could." Timmy said. "We knew it was only a matter of time before the witches sent their army over to Alfea."

"Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Layla distracted the army while Tecna and Timmy set up the defense system." Helia recalled.

"But our defenses didn't last very long." Timmy continued. "Soon we were down to our last resort. Tecna put up an illusion spell to completely hide Red Fountain. With the rest of our school protected, we all headed to Alfea, only to find out that the army had already beaten us there."

"And that's how Alfea fell?" Musa asked.

"Not yet." Riven replied. "Alfea was still standing, the students and teachers did a good job in protecting it, but if we didn't do something soon, the army would have completely destroyed Alfea."

"So we came up with a plan." Sky continued. "We needed to drive the army back from Alfea. The students and teachers of Alfea and Red Fountain helped, and they were able to drive them back, just a little. But it was enough. Flora, Layla, and Tecna combined their powers to create the fog you saw in the field. Flora and Layla created the fog, and Tecna made sure there would be ways to get through the fog safely. The fog hides the whole area of Alfea and Red Fountain. It only clears once you have reached on of the schools."

"The field used to be the forest, before the witches wiped it out. That's why there is so much dead nature around here." Helia said.

"And the worst part of everything," Brandon said. "Is that the students and teachers that helped drive the army back, never returned. We don't know where they went or what happened to them."

"Even Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom gasped.

"Ms. Faragonda, Ms. Griffin, Professor Saladin…" Sky listed. "Everyone."

"Oh, no…" Many emotions lingered in the girls' eyes. Sadness of what they learned of their future, anger at the three witches who once again sought to take everything they held dear away, and fear of what they would have to do or hear next.

"It was Sky's idea to create a portal that would go back in time and call you girls into the future. Our time." Riven said. "He said that maybe if you girls were here, we could find out what had happened, and stop it before it was too late. We sent you the mirror portal and waited for you to go through."

"So…this is all our fault?" Bloom asked, her expression a mix of guilt and sorrow.

"No." Sky said firmly. "That's not what we're saying at all. There are many possibilities of what could have happened."

"So, what do we do?" Stella asked.

"Well, you girls seem to tell us that you don't know what happened nine years ago, so we'll have to figure out another way." Brandon said.

"But for now," Sky said. "I think it's time to call your older selves over."

**To be continued...**

**_Yay, fast update._ :D**

_**This time my edits only made it ¼ of a page shorter. **_**XD**

_**Not much to say about this chapter…**_

_**Any questions though, feel free to ask.**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**FreeMoment**_


	9. Brilliant

9 Years into the Future

Chapter 9: Brilliant

_"So, what do we do?" Stella asked._

_"Well, you girls seem to tell us that you don't know what happened nine years ago, so we'll have to figure out another way." Brandon said._

_"But for now," Sky said. "I think it's time to call your older selves over."_

"And how do you propose we do that?" Tecna asked. "If we are here in the future, that would mean that our older selves do not exist yet."

"Yeah." Sky said. "They disappeared once you went through the mirror portal."

"But we know of a way to bring them back without causing anything to change with you girls." Timmy said, bringing a set of large papers to the table.

"What's that?" Stella asked.

"They're blueprint drafts." Tecna said, recognizing the look of them.

"Right." Timmy pushed his glasses up his nose. He leaned over them, and spread them out across the table. "They're drafts to a machine Tecna and I have designed to be able to pull the older versions of the girls back to us. But they aren't complete yet."

"Incredible." Tecna said, awed. "To think that in the future, I will be able to come up with such machinery."

"You _are_ brilliant." Timmy said. He looked up at Tecna and smiled.

"So how do we build it?" Riven asked.

"That's the difficult part." Timmy said. "We'll need everyone's help." He looked meaningfully at the girls.

"This is it." Sky said. "You girls have a choice. You don't have to do anything. We can send you back right now, if that's what you want."

"And let this whack future from happening? Not a chance!" Musa said.

"Those witches have messed with us for the last time!" Stella said, determination shining in her eyes.

"Payback time." Layla said, punching her hand with her fist.

"We're all in, Sky." Bloom said.

Sky nodded. "I had a feeling you would be." He turned back to Timmy. "Okay, Timmy. Tell us what we need to do."

"Besides the physical building of the machine, we need a power source, protection wards, and since we are in hiding, it'd be useful if we could sound proof it." Timmy said.

"What are you thinking of, Timmy?" Brandon asked.

Timmy sat up in his seat. "We'll need to break into teams. I'm thinking Bloom and Sky, for the power source; Stella, Flora, and Helia, for the protection wards; Musa, Layla, Brandon, and Riven, for the soundproofing; and Tecna and myself will finish the drafts and come up with a final blueprint."

"Okay." Brandon nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"What do we need to do, Timmy?" Bloom asked.

"Just go with your group, they'll let you know." Timmy replied, gathering up his drafts. "We should each go in separate rooms so we don't run into each other. Come on, Tecna." He led the way down the hall to a small room. He held the door open for her.

"Then, Bloom, you and I will use the training room." Sky said. He led her to the hall's elevator. Once the doors were closed behind both of them, he pushed a floor number and left the others.

"We'll need a quiet room for us to work in." Helia said. "This way." Since the elevator was occupied, he led them through the stairwell.

"And we'll take this outside." Riven said. He led Musa and Layla out the entry doors of Red Fountain.

**To Be Continued...**

_**Oh my, a whole page shorter this time. **_**X3**

_**But **_**much**_** better, in my opinion. Age really does matter when you're writing; it changes your style. **_**=w=**

_**Since Timmy seemed to be the star of this chapter, I named the chapter after him…well, describing him, anyway. **_**x3**

_**I like how I made him change though, he's gotten more confident. Can u imagine the younger Timmy giving orders like that and being so sure of himself? **_**:D**

_**Just three more chapters to edit until the new one! Bear with me. **_**XD**

_**See you next time!**_

_**FreeMoment**_


	10. Energy Source

9 Years into the Future

Chapter 10: Energy Source

_Timmy sat up in his seat. "We'll need to break into teams. I'm thinking Bloom and Sky, for the power source; Stella, Flora, and Helia, for the protection wards; Musa, Layla, Brandon, and Riven, for the soundproofing; and Tecna and myself will finish the drafts and come up with a final blueprint."_

"Timmy, I'm still not so sure…"

Tecna and Timmy were in the other room sitting at a table trying to finish the final blueprint.

"These numbers are so complex." Tecna held up the blueprint. "Are you sure we can do this?"

"Yes, Tecna, don't worry." Timmy reassured her. "You helped me create the mirror portal."

"I did?"

"Yes."

Tecna raised an eyebrow. She looked back at the blueprint thoughtfully. Then she sighed. "It's no use, Timmy. I can't make much sense of this right now. I may have done it before, but that was when I was older and held more knowledge."

"I'll help you. You'll get it in no time." Timmy said. "Like I told you earlier, and many other times before that, you are brilliant."

Tecna smiled lightly. "Alright…then, tell me how the machine will work."

"Well…" Timmy pushed his glasses higher up on his nose, and he leaned over the blueprints. "It's much like the mirror portal, in a sense. It has to do with the theory that with every choice made, there is an alternate universe for the other choice you could have made."

"I see." Tecna said, nodding.

"This machine will transport a portal to the universe where the older version of you girls exists. All the girls have to do is go through it. Once they are in our universe, their memory of everything that happened should come back. They'll be just like they were before we sent for you younger girls."

"Amazing." Tecna said. "You sure it will work?"

"With you helping me? Without a doubt."

Tecna smiled, her determination renewed. "Let's get to it, then."

Tecna and Timmy set to work. After a few hours, the blueprints were done.

Tecna rested her tried hand and looked over their work. "This is very advanced. I hope we are able to build it."

"We will." Timmy replied. "It may not look it, but we have very advanced tools now. It should only take us a few hours to build it. Besides, this is just the beginning of our adventure. We still have to confront the Trix and their new army."

Tecna sighed. "Let's show the rest."

* * *

Bloom stood in the middle of the room. The training room was almost as Bloom remembered it, having been there not too long ago to say good-bye to her boyfriend before her spring break. As much damage as Red Fountain had gained, this room seemed to be very much intact. The weights and other exercise equipment were still there. The only addition to this room was the small desk in the corner.

"We've fixed up the rooms we tend to use a lot." Sky explained, seeing Bloom eye the place. "That's why it looks in good condition."

"Oh." Bloom said. Everything still seemed a bit unreal to her. Just a few days ago, Bloom stood in this very room, with the younger Sky she knew and loved holding her and telling her he'd miss her. Everything was normal. And now, she's in the same room, only nine years into the future. A future with a run-over Magix, destroyed Alfea, and the three witches once again threatening to take control over the magic realm.

"Okay," Sky stretched his arms up over his head. "You ready to start?"

_At least one thing hasn't changed._ Bloom thought. She nodded. 'Tell me what to do."

"Whenever we build something that uses a massive amount of power, we need an energy source that is convenient, and one that we could use again and again. You were our best option."

"Wow." Bloom said. "But how did I do it?"

"Normally, once the machine was built, all you'd have to do was aim at the center of the machine, where the energy compartment is, and fire. But that was when you were much stronger. Right now we'll need to strengthen your powers so that when the time comes, you'll be able to do what you have to." Sky went to the desk and opened one of its drawers, rummaging through it.

"Okay," Bloom said, nodding her understanding. "And how do we do that?"

"With this," From the desk drawer, Sky pulled out a red-orange glass sphere that fit snugly in his hand. With it, he came over to where Bloom stood.

"What is that?" Bloom asked, looking closely at it.

"Another amazing invention, courtesy of Tecna and Timmy. It's designed to help you strengthen your power. You and I used to practice with this every morning at least 20 or 30 times."

"Wow. How does it work?"

"Focus your fire on the black dot in the center." Sky pointed to it. Bloom hadn't seen it before because it was so small.

"It'll absorb about half of your attack and then shoot back at you twice as hard." As he spoke, Sky placed the sphere on a tall, black iron pedestal. "The longer you withstand it, the stronger your powers get."

"Wow, that _is_ amazing." Bloom said. "Is it safe?"

"Of course it is." Sky replied. "Trust me, if it wasn't, I'd never let you use it. I'd throw it out the window myself."

Bloom laughed. _Of course I trust him._

"Okay." Sky stood a few feet behind her. "Transform and try a small attack on the sphere to start. Remember to focus on the black dot."

She nodded, and let her fairy transformation take over. She warmed up a small fire blast and, not taking her eyes off of the little black dot, shot it at the sphere. She held her blast. At first, she felt nothing. Then, she felt the force of her attack lessen. A moment later, her attack rebounded and she felt surrounded by her own flame, twice as hot. The suddenness of the fire made Bloom drop her focus on the black dot. Just like that, the attack dispersed, leaving Bloom panting to catch her breath.

"Are you alright, Bloom?" Sky asked.

She nodded. "That felt…weird."

Sky chuckled. "You said that when you first tried it, too. It can get really uncomfortable, but the more you get used to it, the stronger you get." He held out a stopwatch. "I was timing you. It took you 13.48 seconds to lose focus on the black dot. The longer you go without dropping focus, the better you are at it. Eventually, you'll be able to do it without having to transform."

Bloom smiled. "Then let's go again."

"That's the attitude. Go for it."

Keeping her eyes glued on the black dot, Bloom aimed a stronger blast at the sphere. When the blast rebounded again, and the heat got too much for her, she dropped her focus.

"How long…this time…Sky?" She panted.

"19.34 seconds. You did better."

Bloom nodded, and wiped a few beads of sweat off her forehead.

"One more time, then we'll take a break." Sky said.

"Okay." Bloom nodded.

"Go for it. Make it a good one."

Sparks flew in Bloom's eyes. "I will." She said firmly. She regained focus on the black dot, and shot one of her strongest blasts at the sphere. The rebound came quicker this time. She tried to ignore the flame's burning heat, but it was getting in her eyes. She desperately wanted to blink the fire away. She felt her focus slipping, and with one final cry she shoved the flames away from her and dropped her focus. Bloom dropped to her knees, panting. "How…long?"

"36.28 seconds." Sky said. "That was amazing, you did so much better!"

Bloom stood, swiping her arm across her forehead. "Thanks."

Sky smiled. "Okay, come on. Your break. You've earned it."

**To Be Continued…**

_**So what I did this time is I combined the first two parts into one chapter. The next chapter will have the other two chapters combined. **_**:)**

_**I made it about a page longer, though. **__**I've named it after Bloom and Sky's part since it took up the majority of the chapter. Well, I'll start on the next chapter soon. Enjoy!**_

_**FreeMoment**_

**_P.S: If any of you super smart readers decide to catch me on the whole "other dimension" thing Timmy was talking about, don't bother. I won't understand a word you say. _XD _(I bend the rules of the universe to my liking!)_**


	11. Working Together part 3 UNEDITED

Chapter 10: Working Together and Understanding /part 3/

Sky went to the desk and wrote something down and went back. "Alright, come on. Your break, like I promised."...

♪♪♪♪

Helia, Flora, and Stella were in another room. Helia indicated for them to take a seat. As they seated Helia told them "You girls will have to put on the protection wards of the invention when it is ready."

"And...how do you do that?" Flora asked him.

"And why?" Stella asked him.

"Well, why, because the witches can sense powerful magic and track it. We don't want that. And how, I'll show you that in a minute."

He indicated for them to stand. He started out the door with the two girls following him. They entered another room. The room was a deep purple. There was incense in 4 different places. As soon as Stella took a whiff of the incense air she coughed.

"What is this?" She asked.

Helia gave a small laugh. "Oh, sorry Stella I forgot to tell you about the air in this room."

"Helia, why is this room have incense in it?" Flora asked.

"Well, this is the room where we make the wards, and this room has allot of magic in here. We use the incense so the witches cannot track it."

Stella coughed again.

"This is not good for me!" She cried.

Helia smiled and lead them to a table. "You'll get used to it Stella."

Within the drawers of the table, he pulled out a silver and gold round container.

"There's allot of magic in that as well. What protects it from the Trix?" Flora asked.

Helia pointed inside where a single red star was. "It works just as the incense does to this room."

Stella was not coughing anymore. "So how does this work?"

Well, to make the ward, Flora, you will have to focus your power over the earth and nature in here." He pointed to the container. "It will be easier if you mostly focus on the star. And Stella, you do the same with your power over the sun and moon. Are you ready?"

Both Stella and Flora nodded.

Helia set the container down on the floor and stepped back.

Stella and Flora went in winx form and poured their magic into the container. After a few minutes they stopped and the container glowed red.

Their winx form faded and Helia grabbed the girls hands and quickly took them to the doorway.

"Helia what-"

He cut off Flora by pointing to the container.

The container was still glowing red. Soon the room began to glow red. It was like that for 1 minute, and then the soft red glow turned into a blinding white light. Then the room was back to normal like nothing had ever happened. The only sigh was that the container was giving of a low white glow.

Flora was first to speak. "What, just happened?"

Helia went over to the container and picked it up. "You two just made the ward."

Stella and Flora went up to it. "Huh? That's the ward?" Stella asked.

Helia nodded. "Come on, you'll see how it works when the invention is working."

He led them out the door...

**To Be continued...**  
----

I'm so sorry, but I was playing a computer game and I'm _not_ in a good mood _at all_! I'm not trusting _them_ anymore!


	12. Working Together part 4 UNEDITED

I would say that Musa would be the main character. In this chapter I mean.

* * *

9 Years into the Future

Chapter 10: Working Together and Understanding Part 4

_Helia nodded. "Come on, you'll see how it works when the invention is working." _

He led them out the door...

♪♪♪♪

Brandon and Riven lead Musa and Layla to a room some distance from the others.

Brandon held the door open for Musa and Layla. "Ladies..." he said and gestured inside.

Musa and Layla went in followed by Riven and Brandon. Brandon shut the door behind him.

The room they were in was a large room that was purposely kept cool. There were two small sinks placed in two separate corners. In the other two corners were targets and other obstacles. The walls were painted a blue-green, and the carpet was an indigo color. It was soft as a kitten's breath, and surprisingly warm in the cool room. In the middle of the room was a small square table. In the center of the table were four earmuffs. Three of them were colored red and looked like any ordinary earmuff. The last one was slightly larger than the others and was colored purple. The sides of it had a design and inscription.

"I know what you're thinking..." Brandon began. "What's up with this room? Well, this room is kept cool because the temperature will help Layla. And-"

"Wait," Layla interrupted. "Help me how?"

"Wait let me finish." Brandon continued. "And these sinks," He pointed to them. "Will be used for another time. We don't need them. At least not now. In fact I don't think we will ever need them."

"Here Musa," Riven said, taking the purple colored earmuff and trying to fit it on her.

"Hey!" Musa backed away. "What is that a-earmuff?"

"No," Riven replied. "They're like what you have on when you transform."

"Only much stronger." Brandon added.

"What is it supposed to do?" Musa asked.

"Well, when you put them on and practice your powers with them on it will help you amplify your powers ten fold. It's called the Inscription Band." Brandon replied.

"Really..." Musa said, amazed.

"Yeah, wow." Layla said.

"Yeah well, it doesn't work unless you put it on." Riven said, fitting it on her head.

"Where did you get this anyway?" Musa asked, once it was fitted.

"Oh come now," Brandon started. "You two should know by now that it came from Timmy and Tecna."

Musa and Layla smiled nervously.

"What about those?" Layla asked, pointing at the other three left on the table.

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me." Brandon said. He picked up one and fitted it on himself. Riven did the same. Brandon handed the last one to Layla. "Put it on." he said. Layla took it and fixed it on her head.

"What are they supposed to do?" Layla asked. "Are they something that will help us with whatever we are supposed to do?"

"Uh, no." Brandon said.

"The Inscription Band can effect anyone near it, except for the one wearing it, and it can do some major damage to that person if he or she can't handle it. The earmuffs, designed by Tecna and Timmy, will block out the signals." Riven explained.

"Now that we understand that, Layla?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I'll need to tell you something."

"Ok..."

They walked just far enough so that they were out of earshot.

"Ok Musa," Riven started. "Transform and use your energy on those targets. I'm gonna try and help you use the Inscription Band."

"Ok..." Musa responded.

Musa transformed and stood next to Riven. He led her to the corner with the targets.

"Aim at one and fire." He whispered in her ear.

Musa nodded, rose a few feet into the air, aimed, and blasted. "Sonic Blast!"

She felt an energy flow through as soon as she released the blast. Unlike anything she ever felt. It made her feel powerful. Like she could do anything.

Well, not everything.

She lowered herself until her feet touched the soft carpet again. She had missed by at least two inches.

She looked up at Riven.

"I don't usually miss." She informed him.

He chuckled. "I know. And it wasn't your fault. The Inscription Band can sometimes mess with your aim at the first try. But practice and you'll get better. Try again."

♪

"Tempest Strike?" Layla questioned.

"Yeah," responded Brandon. "It's a spell the older Layla used to help us allot."

"But that's too advanced for me."

"Yes, but fortunately we don't need it right now."

"When will you?"

"Not for some time. But by then, the older Layla will have helped you with it."

"If the older Layla will be here when you need it, why do you need me?"

"I think we'll need the double power."

"Well, what do you want me to do in the meanwhile?"

Brandon shook his head.

"There's nothing you can do. At least not here. But, I think if we go meet Tecna and Timmy, and start doing the basic things to the invention we are supposed to make..."

"Say no more, let's go."

After a quick word with Riven, they left leaving the earmuffs behind.

♪

Musa let out a triumphant sheik of joy. She had hit everything on her 3rd try.

"Great job Musa!" Riven praised her. "How do you feel?"

"Awesome!" Musa cried.

"Ok, that's great but don't over do it. You hit all the targets now let's move on to the bigger obstacles."

"Alright."

There were six targets, she missed two and hit four. Now she was ready to kick it up a notch.

Stone columns.

These stone columns weren't attached to the ceiling though.

"Aim and fire." Riven said.

Musa had missed the first one but then she had hit the other eight.

After all of that she was on her knees on the floor, panting.

"Told you not to over do it." Riven said, helping her up.

"Sorry 'bout that..." she responded.

"Here, you sit down, and I'll get you some water or something." Riven said leaving the room. He came back and put his earmuff on the table, and left again.

Musa sat for about three minutes, then got up and started walking around the room. She stopped as something came to her attention.

There was something underneath the table.

It was small trap door.

Curious, Musa opened the small door.

That was the biggest mistake of her life.

Inside the trap door was a huge green plant monster.

It came out fast, knocking down the table and the three earmuffs on it. It let out a loud roar.

_Oh great, look what I did now! _Musa thought, furious with herself. _I'll tame this ugly beast with my Sub-woofer Blast!_

"Sub-woofer Blast!" Musa yelled as she blasted the monster.

It didn't work. Her magic seemed to have no effect on the huge green monster. Even with the Inscription Band.

"Musa?" came a voice. "Musa are you alright?"

Bloom.

"Musa? What's going on? Are ok?"

Sky.

The monster let out another roar, and since her magic doesn't affect the monster, she was powerless.

"Musa, we're coming!"

"Hold on!"

"I think it's the Jadis plant!"

"Somebody get a bucket or something!"

"I'm on it Riven!"

"Hold on Musa!"

Stella, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, Tecna, and Layla...they are all coming.

The green monster roared louder and grabbed Musa with a huge vine. Musa screamed. That huge plant was certainly _not_ gentle!

Just then, they all burst into the room. Timmy had a bucket in his hands. He didn't waste time. He ran past the beast and to one of the sinks, filled it to the top and then splashed it on the monster. The monster seemed to jiggle for a moment, then it...liquefied. The vine around Musa liquefied too and Musa fell. Riven ran forward and broke Musa's fall. The liquefied monster dripped back into the trap door. Sky shut it, and locked it.

Musa's friends surrounded her, asking if she was all right, what happened, are you all right?

Once Musa assured them that she was fine, her friends gave her some space.

"Looks like we needed that sink after all." Brandon said.

Musa looked down. "Yeah...about that...I'm sorry I let it loose in the first place."

"That's alright Musa," Helia said. "You didn't know that the Jadis plant was under there."

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry." Musa said looking up again.

"Well, now that we are all here together..." Timmy started.

"We can head down and work on the invention." Tecna finished.

They all smiled and nodded, and went down to work together on the invention.

**To Be Continued...**

_**So sorry it took soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo LONG to get it another chapter. But I had HUGE writer's block on this story. But thanks to Mirnum007, I was cured of that. So BIG thanks to her. **_

_**Now, I don't know what exactly the headphones on Musa do but frankly, I don't really care. Anyway, hope you like the chapter I spent so much time on. **_


	13. Shadows in the Light UNEDITED

Finally! Now, it's away with the parts, and on to the chapters! Hmmm…I'm debating on whether I should leave you in total suspense or not…well, even if I say not to, I probably will without meaning it. Oh well. Just enjoy it.

* * *

9 Years into the Future 

Chapter 11: Shadows in the Light

_"Well, now that we are all here together..." Timmy started._

_"We can head down and work on the invention." Tecna finished._

_They all smiled and nodded, and went down to work together on the invention._

_♪♪♪♪_

"Done," Timmy said, wiping a few drops of sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand. "All we need is to power it and everything. Uh, Helia? You have the wards ready right?"

Helia came forward with container, still giving off a white glow.

Timmy nodded gestured toward the invention, and made everyone step at least ten feet from it. Helia was five feet in front of it. He put the container on the floor and reached into his pocket, taking out a small bottle full of clear liquid. He poured a few drops on to his hands, and then reached into the container, taking the ward out. He then threw the ward straight at the invention. When the ward hit, the whole machine glowed a bright purple, faded to a lighter purple, and again until it got to a soft white. Then the white faded and the machine looked as it was before.

Helia turned to face the rest. Only the girls had confused expressions on. When Helia saw them he laughed. "The reason I had to pour the liquid on my hand was because the ward was strong and shouldn't be touched by human hands. The liquid would have protected me from that." He said, explaining it to them.

The winx girls smiled and nodded, understanding.

"Musa," Riven said.

"What?"

"We need you to use your new strengthen power on the machine."

"Why?"

"Because a machine like that should be loud, and we can't give away our cover."

"You want be to sound proof it?"

"Not exactly, just mute it a little."

"How will I do that?"

"Just do what we practiced on. Aim and fire."

"What? But that was just for practice."

"The older Musa said that too when she first tried it."

"And what happened?"

"It worked out great."

Musa sighed. "Alright."

Helia moved out of the way and Musa stepped in his place.

She focused and powered up. _Aim and fire…_she thought.

There was a flash of light blue light. The light faded quickly. The machine was glowing a very soft blue. After a while the light faded. Musa turned to the others. "Did it work?"

"We'll find out as soon as we power it." Timmy said. "Bloom, you're up."

Bloom nodded and she and Musa switched places.

"Sky," Timmy whispered. "Did you tell her where the power source is?"

Sky shook his head, his face expressionless.

"What?" Riven said, joining their conversation. "How is she supposed to know where to hit?"

"I know Bloom can do it." Sky said. "I have faith in her."

Timmy and Riven sighed.

Bloom rose a few feet into the air and looked for the power source. Then it hit her. She didn't know where the power source was! She wanted to turn and ask Sky where it was but she stopped herself. _No, I can do this by myself. If I could do it as my older self, I can do it right now!_ She focused harder and thought. Timmy had shown them the blue prints but she didn't get a chance to look at them. Then it came to her. _Of course! That's where the power source must be!_ Bloom powered up, using most of her strength in one energy fire blast. The room was clouded with her energy. She released the energy fire blast and hit it in the very center of the machine. Bloom struggled to keep it going until it was fully charged. She could hear Sky's voice.

"Great work Bloom, you're almost there!"

All to soon, the machine was fully charged.

"Sky, tell Bloom to stop, she did it." Timmy said.

Sky nodded and shouted to her. "Bloom, that's it! You can stop, you did it!"

Bloom heard Sky calling out to her and telling her to stop. She quickly cut off her blast, and lowered herself so her feet once again, touched the floor. She felt very dizzy, but shook the feeling away. She especially had to when her all her friends surrounded her, telling her that she did it, are you tired, and the occasional, do you need to lie down? Bloom just said she needed to breathe and her friends laughed and gave her space.

"Ok," Brandon said. "Everything is ready. Everyone stand back. Timmy, flip the switch."

Timmy nodded a moved to activate the machine, but a voice stopped him.

"Wait,"

Timmy looked at the speaker.

"What is it Flora?"

"What if the machine doesn't work?"

"Yeah, what will happen then?" Musa asked.

Timmy shook his head. "If it doesn't work, we will just have to go without them."

The winx girls signed and nodded.

Timmy flipped the switch and quickly stepped back to where the others were.

There was blinding white flash and everything was consumed by it. The winx girls and the boys had to force themselves to look through the light. Through the light they could see the shadows of six figures…

**To Be Continued…**

**_I know, I know! I should have continued, but I wanted to ask you if any of you wanted any of the winx girls to look a certain way in their older forms. Tell, me and I if I like it, I'll do it._**

_**I'll continue the story as soon as I get six reviews, so if you really want the next chapter, R & R!**_

_**FreeMoment**_


	14. Defend Magix UNEDITED

9 Years into the Future

Chapter 12: Defend Magix

_Timmy flipped the switch and quickly stepped back to where the others were._

_There was blinding white flash and everything was consumed by it. The winx girls and the boys had to force themselves to look through the light. Through the light they could see the shadows of six figures…_

♪♪♪♪

Sky whispered something to Helia and he nodded and led the winx girls away. Soon after he came back without them.

The machine made a low hum and stopped. The light was gone and you could see them clearly now.

"It's about time." Said a redheaded woman. "We were wondering when you'd bring us back."

"Oh come on, we'd never forget about you girls." Sky said.

The redheaded woman was the older version of Bloom. She had the shorter front part of her long hair tied in the back of her head in a bun, and the rest of her hair was free, waving whenever she took a step. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark purple shirt that reached her waist and had to be tied around her neck. And on her feet were white shoes.

"So the machine worked, I knew you all could do it." Said a woman with pink-purple colored hair.

"We had your help with it." Timmy told her.

That woman was the older version of Tecna. She had shoulder length hair that was left down, and tumbled down her shoulders. She was wearing jean capris and a dark purple shirt with long sleeves. On her feet she wore a pair of dark blue shoes.

"How long did it take you to build this?" Said a woman had blue-black colored hair.

"Only a day." Said Riven.

This woman was the older version of Musa. She had her somewhat long hair in layers with two pigtails that went halfway down her arms and left two locks hanging down in the front. She was wearing black jeans and a red top with two straps on one side. On her feet she wore blue and white shoes.

"Did what we plan work?" Said a brunette.

"Yes, it did. The mirror was a success." Helia said.

She was the older version of Flora. She had the front part of her hair in a bum on the top of her head and the rest of her hair left down. She was wearing a two-layered pink skirt with matching shoes and a matching top.

"Did you miss us?" asked a certain blonde fairy.

"'Course we did," Brandon told her.

This blonde was of course, the older version of Stella. She had her slightly shorter hair completely down. (A/N: Don't worry, this Stella has two more hairstyles to go!) She was wearing an orange collared shirt and a matching skirt, and matching sandals.

"Hey boys, if you succeeded, where are they?" Asked a dark skinned woman.

She was the older version of Layla. She had her long hair tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a brown skirt and a matching shirt. On her feet was a pair of brown and white shoes.

"I put them in the next room. They didn't like it but it would have been better this way." Helia said.

"Come on," Sky said and started the walk to the next room.

♪♪♪

"I don't understand why the boys put us in a different room." Bloom said.

"I don't understand it either." Stella sighed.

The other girls stayed silent.

Bloom thought over what had happened and what Flora had told them. Maybe Helia said something about why they were putting them here.

♪

_Through the light, the girls saw Helia quickly approach them. He tapped Flora on the shoulder and quickly whispered something in her ear. Flora looked puzzled but nodded. Helia nodded and started to walk into another room with a quick pace. Flora followed while the other starred at her. Flora stopped and turned, and gestured for them to follow as well. Helia led them into a room and the automatically turned on. Once they were al in he went to the door and said, "We'll come get you once we are sure it's safe." Then he closed the door behind him, leaving the winx girls to wonder why they could not see the arrival of their older selves._

♪

Bloom shook her head. What did Helia mean by, 'We'll come get you once we are sure it's safe?'

The door to the room opened, and the winx girls were awakened out of their, 'I'm so bored' mood.

When the door opened fully, they saw that Brandon was behind it.

"Brandon why did you…" Stella started, but was cut off by Brandon saying,

"Not now Stella. Come out girls, there's someone we want you to meet." Brandon then he retreated back through the door.

The girls exchanged looks of excitement and quickly followed Brandon out.

They saw exactly what they were expecting to see.

The older versions of themselves.

♪♪♪

_Knock-knock…_

"Come in,"

The door opened and a certain frizzy-haired witch entered.

"Stormy, you have something to tell me?"

"Yes Icy. Our hard work and patients has finally paid off. Darcy and I have found some very valuable information."

"Tell me, Stormy."

"The Red Fountain boys have called back the older girls."

"I was wondering when they'd get to that. But now that they've finally come, we can destroy them all."

"Icy, why didn't we just get rid of the younger winx brats before the older one got here?"

"Because Stormy, that would be the easy way. And you know I…"

"Ok, ok, Icy! I get it."

"Good. Now get Darcy to assemble the army for our attack."

Stormy nodded and left what used to be Professor Griffin's office in Cloud Tower.

♪♪♪

"Wow, I look even better when I'm older!" Cried the younger Stella.

"I forgot how I used to look when I was younger, I wasn't half bad." Said the older Stella.

"Here Bloom," Called over the older Bloom. When the younger Bloom came over she said, "Wow, this is amazing, it's like having a little sister." The older and younger Bloom laughed.

Older and younger Tecna were having a chat.

"Did I really let my hair grow to that length?" Asked the younger Tecna, gesturing toward the older Tecna's shoulder length hair.

The older Tecna took a lock of said hair and gave it a slight flip. "Yes, you like it?"

"Very unique." Younger Tecna agreed. Both laughed.

Older and younger Musa were also chatting.

"I guess I still have my 'signature.'" Younger Musa said, meaning her pigtails.

"Yeah, but I actually take them off when I sleep."

Both girls laughed

Older and younger Flora was talking about what was happening currently in their lives.

"Well," Older Flora started. "Before all this happened, which was about 2 or 3 years ago, I was a member in the M.E.H.S"

"Really?" Younger Flora asked. "Wow, I've always wanted to be a member in that society."

"I know," Older Flora said with a wink. "I'm you too."

Both of them shared a good laugh.

Younger and older Layla were sitting talking about what Layla did 2 years ago.

"No way, you got the prize for the best dancer at the Magix Dance Contest?" The younger Layla said in amazement.

"I would have been Musa, but she was out of town then. I felt bad and talked to her about it. But when I did she just laughed and said it was ok."

"That's Musa for you. Always being a good friend." Younger Layla said.

Both girls smiled.

During this whole chat between the older and younger winx girls, the boys seemed to have disappeared. After a few minutes though they came out of the room carrying drinks.

"I think it's time we took a short break," Sky said. "And just relax for 30 minutes."

"You said it Sky," Older Bloom said, taking a glass.

Everyone soon had a drink and everyone was talking and enjoying themselves.

♪♪♪

Icy smiled evilly. The army was ready. Now there was just one thing to do…

♪♪♪

After 20 minutes a huge computer in the room beeped loudly, interrupting their break.

Timmy quickly went over to the computer and said, "Someone's trying to contact us. I can tell by these readings they're not friends. I'm going to try and block them."

But before Timmy could even try to do that the computer's screen went black.

"It's too late…" Timmy practically whispered.

The computer's screen flashed white and Icy's face appeared.

_"Hey losers, how you've been doing?" She said._

"How did you find out where we were Icy?" Timmy demanded.

_"Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes. "We've been knowing where your 'little hideout' was the whole time. We just decided to wait to attack until the moment came. And what better moment is this? The teenaged winx brats joining with the adult brats."_

"Icy…" Sky started. But the older Bloom stepped forward and spoke instead.

"Icy, you better not hurt them! If you do you'll regret it."

_"Please, don't start with me. Just get your own army ready to be defeated by mine. We'll be waiting for you in an hour and not a minute later."_

With that the screen went blank.

"What are we going to do?" Asked the younger Bloom.

Sky faced her and said, "I don't know…"

**To Be Continued…**

**_Ok, this is ridiculous! Over 7 hours just for 6 pages! I'm gonna have to type faster. No comment on this chapter. I need double the amount of reviews this time so that would be…12. _**

**_And to answer a reviewer, the older winxs girls were gone because the younger ones were there. When the younger winx girls came, the older ones disappeared. They need the machine because it would be able to bring the older versions back without making the youngers ones disappear. _**

**_Oh and the boys rushed the girls into the other room because there was really no way of knowing if the machine would bring back the older winx girls or some monster. The machine could have backfired at the last minute. Hope that answers everything._**

**_Bye,_**

**_FreeMoment♪_**


	15. Author's Note

9 Years into the Future

Hey guys!! :D

Guess what? I'm now continuing with this story!! :D

But I read over it and I realized for the first time how extremely _long_ ago it was since I last wrote a chapter for this story! :O

And there are a lot of parts I didn't like, or parts I could've wrote better. So I'm gonna take some time to edit all 15 chapters. And I'll keep you updated on my profile. :3

And when it's all done, I'll get started on the new chapters. :D

I don't think it will take me too long, actually. Since the story was wrapping up anyway. Two or three chapters would have done it. :/ And that's for sure. XD

I'm not gonna make any big changes so you'll have to read the entire thing over. I'm just gonna do some grammer corrections and word replacements and stuff. :3 So it'd be nice if you could read over the first chapter or so and see if you think I improved it a little or not. X)

I'm just gonna replace the old chapters with the new chapters, so there's not gonna be a new story to look up. :)

I hope some of you are still reading this story, though! :O It'd be sad if everyone lost intrest. I'd have to discontinue everything…Just kidding. xD

But here's a treat for all you FloraxHelia fans: If I get 10 or more reviews on the _new _chapter, I'll post the sequal to Fly Away! ;D

Ohhh-kayy…I guess that's it! :D

See you guys!

FreeMoment


End file.
